


Bus Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is always indulged in a book waiting for the bus. Until one day someone made him stop reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> High school Levi and Hanji? How about YES.

Levi jumps out of bed when he hears the terrible sound of his beeping alarm clock. His day would always start like this. First he pounces at his alarm clock, no, not out of excitement, but out of annoyance to shut the damn thing up. Next he would take a hot shower, brush his teeth, and dress in his school attire, which consisted of black jeans, a crisp grey shirt that has his favorite band’s logo; Wings of Freedom, a black worn out hoodie, and black high tops for shoes. His style usually consist of blacks and greys. Excessive color makes him want to throw up. After getting ready he makes his morning tea. When that’s finished he slings on his school bag, puts his headphones on, grabs the latest book he’s reading, which is Les Miserables, and walks out the door heading towards his bus stop. 

He would always get to his bus stop exactly seven minutes early. When he waits for the bus he opens up his book and indulges himself into the story. Books have always been Levi’s safe haven from reality. People in the real world just are not worthy for Levi to take interest in. All of them are genetically basic and average, they don’t have personalities or try to be different. They’re just puppets trying to fit in with the status quo. Status quo is Levi’s no no. 

So there he would stand, face down reading his book, with music to cancel out the sounds of cars passing by. In the middle of September something strange happened. Someone poked Levi. He was just in the middle of a sentence when he felt it. He glared upwards toward the person’s face. There he saw a tall lanky girl. She had brown hair pulled into a lazy ponytail with many pieces sticking out, huge glasses that looked worn and beaten, and a bat shit crazy smile plastered on her face. Great. He took note that she had on a dark forest green long sleeve shirt, dark wash denim jeans and black converse shoes. A black messenger bag with papers threatening to spill out, was hung across her body. She looked excitedly at Levi motioning for him to take out his headphones. He hesitated a bit because he didn't feel like talking to a human this early in the morning, but the quicker he does the sooner she’ll leave. Levi forces himself to look up.

After he took out his headphones the girl wasted no time, "Hi! I’m Hanji," she stuck out her hand in front of his waiting for him to shake it. Levi showed no sign of shaking her hand, Hanji knew it too, but she quickly ignored it and continued, “I noticed you were reading Les Miserables,” she pointed towards his book,”And I wanted to say I am a huge fangirl over that book. It changed my life. The way Victor Hugo describes the scenes and actions, take my breath away. The passion he puts into the characters are beyond anything in this world. I know people say this often, but I felt like I was the character. I was experiencing their griefs, happiness, beliefs, and even their deaths. It could instantly break my emotional walls just by a sentence. Even if I had a million words, nothing would come close to describing how amazing Les Miserables is.”

She started to blush realizing she spoke so much to a stranger.

Levi usually doesn't pay attention to people but the way her eyes lit up with amazement intrigued the little man. Plus she was speaking about one of his all time favorite books and was describing exactly what he thought. He too blushes because he actually took interest in someone. Before she could see his cheeks go crimson he turns his head away.

Hanji notices he isn't looking at her so she feels bad that she made him listen to all that,  
“Oh! How rude of me. I didn't ask you name.”

Still not looking he says quickly,"Levi."

And right as the name was in the air, the bus arrived.


	2. Bus Buddies

Before I boarded the bus the girl named Hanji waved me goodbye. I quickly said a farewell and stepped onto the bus. I found my usual seat, in the middle, on the left side, and sat down. I continued trying to read where I left off but somehow my mind couldn't get off what the girl said. She was so... interesting. I have never met someone who seemed the least bit excited about books. I could tell she was the type to space out and start dreaming. Just like me. 

After about 20 minutes the bus stopped in front of the school building, Sina High. I got my stuff together and walked out. When I entered the school I headed straight to my locker, ignoring people who looked and pointed at me. I arrived at my locker then started putting in my combination. I kept my main binder, book, and sketchbook with me. I’m ready to start another day of this hell. So I started striding down the small halls, trying to avoid coming in contact with people, and went to my first class, art. 

I came to a halt as I started opening the creaky doors. Not many people attend this class so I quite liked it. The people who did attend were tolerable. All of them came here for the same reason as me. To escape. The teacher is pretty chill. He understands we like to just pick up a pen and sketch. Others would use paint, pastels, or even chalk. I take my usual desk area in the back corner of the left side of the room. I wait for the teacher to take roll before I take out my sketch book. My attempt at drawing a phoenix was a fail so instead I started drawing penguins.

Right as I started drawing the eyes the door barged open with a loud slam. I messed up. I looked up at the civilian who made me ruin a perfectly good penguin. In surprise I found a panting Hanji with a sorry-for-being-late look on her face. What the hell. Why is she here? 

My question was answered when the teacher spoke,”Class welcome our new student Hanji Zoe. Since it’s your first day I’ll let this off the hook.”

Hanji turned to the class,”Hello I’m Hanji. I hope to have a great year with you all,”she turned to the teacher,”thank you.”

“Take a seat wherever you like. In my class you can draw anything your heart desires.”

Hanji started scanning the room for a seat. She stopped once she spotted me. I hope she understands I don’t want her sitting by me so I look back down to my deformed penguin and started erasing. As I blew away the bits of erasers I feel a puff of air rush my way as someone sat down right next to me. 

“Levi! I didn't know you went to this school!”

“Well now you do.”

“Say, Levi, do you think I can wait with you at your bus stop?”

“No.”

“Awwww come on Levi.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Yeah you do! I’m Hanji.”

“...”

“So is that a yes.”

“Why would you want to wait with me. Why don’t you just get to school like how you did today.”

“Well I as you could tell I was late for school. My parents told me to find the closest bus stop next to our house. And well the closest one is yours! I didn’t get on because I wanted to buy some tea from this quaint tea shop. But hehe my parents didn't know where the tea place was so they may have gotten lost once or twice. But now I’m here telling you we are going to be bus buddies!”

“Can you not say bus buddies.”

“Bus buddies.Bus buddies.”

“Tch.”

 

After first period I didn’t see Hanji until lunch. I took my seat with my lunch in my hand. First I quietly opened it up and took out my sandwich and organic milk. Bite, drink, bite, bite, drink. This went on until a tall figure loomed over me.

“Hi, Levi! Can I sit with you please?” Hanji asked.

At first I wanted to tell her to stop talking to me but somehow I said,”Whatever.” 

She then excitedly sat across from me then took out a hot pocket and pocky. Chocolate pocky. My favorite. 

“So Levi, do you usually eat lunch by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Ooooooo so you’re like a lone wolf! Sounds intense. But where are your friends?”

“I don’t have friends.”

It didn’t bother me that I didn’t have friends, I just chose not to. Hanji on the other hand look surprised, but soon it vanished and was replaced with a smile.

“I’ll be your friend, Levi.”

I stopped eating. When she said that I could feel my body stiffen, my breathing hitch, and my vision go dark. All I could focus on was the way she said my name. Why would someone actually want to be my friend? Im Levi. Well actually why wouldn’t people want to be my friend.. Hanji seems like an annoying, loud mouth, pest that wants to take over my life with nonsense. 

“Fine.”

 

My last period of the day was band. I’m an exceptionally great flute player but I do prefer the piano. When I reach the band room I grab my flute, sheet music, and start setting up. I sit between a girl named Petra and a boy named Oluo who pass notes in front of me. The lovey-doveyness makes me want to gouge their eyes out with the bottom of my flute, but I restrain myself.

I hear someone tap on my stand. I look up and see a pair of shitty glasses.   
Before she could speak the teacher asked Hanji to come up and introduce herself. It was the same introduction as art, but she added that she will be covering the percussion section. The teacher handed Hanji the sheet music and got her situated. After about 5 minutes the teacher told us we were going to start with our scales to warm up, but I could feel a pair of brown eyes stare at me from the back the whole time.

Truthfully Hanji was quite skilled, never missing a beat. She didn’t mess around when we played but I could tell she was associating herself with the other percussion members, Nanaba and Mike. The pair had an interesting relationship. I’d been observing them for quite some time and they seem like close friends but I could tell they were about to turn into something more. By the sounds of Hanji’s laughter, it seems as if she had made some new friends. 

The rest of the period went on smoothly without any interruptions.

As the last bell rang I quickly cleaned up and dashed out the door. Luckily my locker was near by so I got there in the nick of time before the hallways turned into a war zone. I grabbed my school bag and neatly put in my binder and book. I practically flew out the school building heading towards the buses. When I was out the building I slowed down my pace and relaxed my shoulders. They immediately stiffened when I heard the familiar yell,”Levi! Levi wait up!”

Oh fiddle sticks.

I quickened my steps and got on the bus, but that didn’t get rid of the nuisance, she sat down right next to me. 

“Hey Levi! Oh wait.. Hey bus buddie!”

“Stop.”

“School was pretty fun! I met this person named Moblit in my science class, two guys named Eld and Günther in my P.E class, a duo from band named Nanaba and Mike, and well you!”

“That’s good,” I said with no emotion.

“It it isn't it! I wonder who else I’ll meet tomorrow! I did hear there was a football game this Friday. Would you like to go with me?”

“No,” I said a bit harsher than I intended to.

I felt a twinge of guilt when she looked a bit taken aback but she quickly recovered,”Oh, well that’s fine. Maybe next time!”

For the rest of the way home I kept one headphone in with the other one out that was closest to Hanji. While I was looking out the window she told me every detail there was that happened on her first day. To my surprise, I listened.


	3. Levi is not a Stalker

As the days flew by I guess I would consider Hanji what they call a friend. But as I walked towards the bus stop I realized today was Friday, the day of the football game. I knew Hanji remembered it too because she came running towards be dressed in our school colors with a grin that could outdo the Cheshire cat. I clutched onto my book a tad bit harder, preparing myself to bombarded with school spirit. 

“Morning Levi! Today I’m going to see my first football game attending this school! Surely they’ll win against Rose High.”

“Sure.”

“And guess what!”

“What?”

“I was asked to the game by the football captain, Erwin Smith! He said if he wins the game for our school that’d he’d take me on a date!” Hanji then continued to talk on and on about the upcoming game. I tried not to seem bothered but thinking about someone taking Hanji on a date annoyed me. And if that person was Erwin Smith, the golden boy of the school, that made me more on edge. I don’t know him well but he seems like the type to take advantage of girls by making them feel special but then trample all over their dignity and leave. Hanji and I aren’t the closest but that doesn’t mean I want her to get hurt. But then again I don’t want her to get the wrong idea that I like her. I can’t control who she goes out with but I can watch over her. Ugh I actually care about someone. 

 

When it was time for lunch I walked over to where Hanji and I would usually sit. She tends to arrive a bit late because she likes to hang back and ask the science teacher a tremendous amount of questions. It’s been over five minutes and she isn't here. I start to look around the different areas of the cafeteria. My face scrunches up in disgust when she walks in with her arms linked with Mr.Eyebrows. Suddenly they part ways as he goes to sit with the football team and she comes towards me. I immediately look down and take a bite of my sandwich.

“Sorry I was late! Erwin was helping me with clean up the mess I made in science.”

“It’s fine.”

“Did you know Erwin isn't just about football? He actually enjoys creating strategies to strive in the business industry, he takes interest in the debating team, and he’s very persuasive.”

“Yeah, persuade them with his eyebrows.”

“Hahaha well he also understands my love for science. He even said it was great that a remarkable girl like me takes interest in uncovering the truth around us! Did you hear that Levi? He said I’m remarkable!” Hanji looks like she’s swooning, which makes me want to drop kick some sense into her. This Erwin guy is really getting on my nerves. 

 

“Yeah, Hanji I heard you.”

“Ohhh Levi, you have to go the the game tonight! Please please please,” she shakes my hand in her’s.

“No I have things to do,” I lied.

“Fine I’ll let this one slide, but the next game you should definitely go!”

“Do you ever stop talking so loud?”

“Nope!”

 

When I got home I was actually debating to go to the game, in disguise. Well, not in a total undercover outfit, but more of a check up on Hanji without her knowing. The game started at seven sharp so I had to make a decision. Either stay home and worry about Hanji getting emotionally heart broken or go to the game and keep my eye on her. 

So this is what my life has become. 

I have decided to go to the game. Without bringing too much attention on me I slid into a dark grey hoodie and shades. Do people wear sunglasses to football games? I never actually been to one so I don’t really know. I’ll just Google it. 

No, people don’t usually wear shades to football games, according to Google. Instead I go with a pair of sleek black fake glasses. I checked the clock and it read 6:40 so I grabbed my phone, a few bucks, and headed out the door.

When I arrived I scanned the crowd to look for Hanji. She was sitting in the middle of the bleachers on the left side. I took my set just a little above her seat to the right, there I would be able to see the side of her face. But when I sat down I immediately regretted it. I was surrounded by loud obnoxious students that were in need of a shower, filthy imbeciles, the bleachers were cold, and Erwin winked at Hanji. What the fuck. He winked at her. I knew for sure it wasn't something in his eye, it was a wink. And he did that right in front of everyone. I could hear the girls squeal and hyperventilate when they saw what he did. Tch. 

As the game began I was secretly hoping for our team to lose. Our cheer team wasn't even that good. They kept fumbling, not being able to keep their balance, messing up simple chants, and did one too many hair flips at the football team. I could tell the players were bothered when they did. Some would even shudder when they noticed the hair flip was directed at them. Ha.

I looked back at Hanji and saw something that made me have double take at her. There was a genuine smile graced on her soft lips. Her eyes looked like they were sparkling just like the first time I saw her. And the way she danced a little when our team scored and the.. My thoughts were cut off when the stadium started chanting Erwin’s name. I looked towards the scoreboard and saw that Sina High has won the game. 

Frantically my eyes looked for Hanji, I found her jumping up and down, hugging random people. She looked beyond annoying with her smiling and cheering. But I like it. I came to a realization that since our school won that meant Erwin fucking Smith was going to take her on a date. I scrunch my nose in the thought of Hanji getting taken advantage of. It’s my duty to protect the only person I have as a friend. 

I am not a stalker. I am not a stalker. I am not a stalker.

Before I sprint out the stadium I catch a glance at Hanji. She’s talking to Erwin, probably saying how amazing and studly he is. I casually get closer to them by blending into the crowd who were congratulating the team. 

“How about we go on a date at that tea place around noon?”

“Yes! I’d love too.”

That’s all I needed to hear to leave. 

He thinks he can take her to my tea place. Well of course it isn't mine but still I consider that my sacred ground. He’s probably going to serenade her with his honey drizzled voice and make her swoon. All I want to do is force scalding hot tea into his mouth and make him beg for mercy, but of course, that would be a waste of tea.

Tomorrow I have a date to stal- er, I have a date to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY MY DEAR BRETHRENS. I finally understand what authors mean they couldn't update because of school. Well now I do because school has literally consumed me entirely. But but but I am here now. Forgive me, I have failed you all. I truly am sorry for the hiatus. Like bro, I won't ever leave completely. I am always watching. :D :D :D hon hon hon


	4. Just Some Things I Need to Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter just a thought I was thinking about. Please do read if you want to know what happens to this story.

Ok, so hello. Yeah I know you're probably thinking this is wasting your time, and it probably is, hahaha, but I wanted to let those of you who read this story to know something. I will never, and I repeat never give up on this story. It's quite fun to write. And the reason why I haven't been updating is because 1.I need to get some ideas down 2.I've been slacking 3.I have an idea. And this idea may sound odd and completely out of my capability, but hey, I'll try. So what I've been thinking was.... I'm going to be starting my first year of high school in a couple months. Yes, I'm in 8th grade currently. And since this story is about their time in high school I was kinda liking the idea of me writing this story throughout my high school career. Surprise. Basically what I'm trying to say is this story will be loosely based off my own experience. Ha, what if I actually kept this up for all four years.. That'd be epic. Ok getting side-tracked. So let me put this into perspective, you know the scene where Levi is at the football game? Well during the time when I wrote that chapter, I went to a football game recently. Understand? 

Ugh this is getting confusing.

What I'm trying to say is... I'm going to continue writing this story throughout my high school career. From beginning to end. Well I'll try. Now, will you partake in this adventure with me?


End file.
